Protection
by Shadow's party girl 96
Summary: Matthew has always been the one to bare all the weight. Being the older Brother he watched and protected Alfred. When something happens to Alfred, Matthew blames himself and sets out to set things right. See what happens as Matthew tries to bring back his beloved hero. Face family moments!
1. Never going to let you go

I don't own anything everything belongs to the owners except for my hand to write this and for my thoughts. Please enjoy!

* * *

It never seemed to stop raining no matter what anyone seemed to say or do. Sighing softly, a young man looked out the window with dull, purple eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses. His dull blonde hair was slightly curly as it reached his ears, but wasn't counted to be long no it was neat and trim, something he got from the one who raised him, along with a long twisty curl that never seemed to want to obey it's master's attempts to tame it. He sighed softly and pulled the hood of his red hoodie up over his head. The low rumble of oncoming thunder seemed to set the man more on edge. "Mattie...you okay?" Another man asked,looking at the younger man as he looked at him.

"Yes Arthur...I'm alright...and please...call me Matthew"He responded with eyes averted to the side and a soft voice,a voice that you had to listen closely to hear. The older man looked at him with soft saddened eyes. Sighing and rubbing his dark green eyes and very thick eyebrows he nodded,that was all he could do. The younger of the two standing there finally turned away,"I'm...I'm leaving for a while..."He added in that same soft tone.

"But...Matthew you couldn't!"Arthur replied quickly as his eyes widened. "That's crazy and you know it...I know that what you are feeling is grief and all...but...oh sod it!"The angered man ruffling his dirty blonde hair,a habit he preformed under stress and or anger.

Biting his lower lip,Matthew looked at him,"Please...Arthur...I just can't...not after what happened to Al..."The small bit of his lower lip deepened slightly. He still wasn't ready to talk about what had happened to his brother. Sighing the Brit nodded and studied the young Canadian with seldom eyes.

"Oh Matthew~ Angleterre~" A new voice called out in a slightly drunken tone. The Brit's eyebrows furrowed together as he turned to the voice,"Bloody frog..."He began but the small broken sound of laughter stopped him. Matthew looked at him,"You go take care of Francis for me...okay?"He asked with a small tilt of his head.

The Englishman couldn't resist the small broken look those purple eyes gazed at him. Sighing at this he nodded and went to try and quiet the Frenchmen. Matthew stood there with a small bitter smile, it was nice that his family could forget, yet he couldn't. Blowing out a small huff of air he opened up the window. Rain lightly pelted anything it could touch, the smell musky and overpowering all the surrounding smells of it. Looking out across the buildings he looked at the place he intended to go tonight. The Fallen Hero's Cemetery.

Shutting the window to prevent it from getting further water damage the Canadian went to his closet. Opening the door he pulled out a bag with all the things he needed. Food,water a change of clothes and a few other things. The last thing he placed it in was a thick, old leather book. The front of the cover bore a strange symbol. Matthew didn't know what it stood for but he had seen Arthur use it countless times. Setting a hand on the book brought Matthew back to the first time he meet his brother.

_Young Matthew sat on the couch, quietly clutching the stuffed polar bear that his father had gotten for him. He looked up as the adults paced around the room excitement buzzing around the room. The young boy didn't understand what was happening around him. Why were they getting excited about? Was it someone's birthday? A man crouched down beside him,drawing his attention. _

_"Mattie...it's a boy! You have a little brother...his name is Alfred." The man exclaimed,holding his son close in a tight fatherly hug. _

Leaning against the wall he sucked in cool deep breaths. Small beads of sweat slowly trailed along down his temple and cheek. Eyes tightly closed he tried to compose himself. His hand pressed up against his mouth and eyes, trying to block out the first early memories. Staggering back he fell back onto his bed.

"Maple leaf..." He muttered softly, looking up at the ceiling in his small room. Sitting up slightly he rubbed his eyes and sighed out heavily. Pulling himself up he grabbed the bag and walked to his door. The small man carefully listened to make sure that the both of his parents were either sleeping or not close by. Slipping out of the door he walked down the stairs with silent ease. Matthew remembered when he wanted to be a ninja growing up,always slinking in the shadows. That bittersweet smile resurfaced on his face as he remembered how he was always in his brother's shadow. Of course he didn't mind at times,that was what big brother's did right?

"Yet I couldn't protect him..."He mumbled, opening the door and going out into the cold raining dark night.


	2. One step forward, three steps back

Hey everyone! Chapter two already here my goodness! lol I only own my fingers to type and my idea's! Please enjoy!

* * *

Rain softly pelted the young teen as he walked through the back alleys that joined the neighborhoods. He had to be careful, it was the middle of the night, how would he explain himself to anyone that passed by? _Oh I'm sorry I'm just a perfectly normal person who walks in an almost downpour going to a graveyard, while it's also pitch black to dig up his dead brother's body and resurrect him with my father's magic book? _His lips managed to tug up in that smile again. Matthew sighed softly as he walked along the mud pathway. Walking up to the large iron gate he peered into the graveyard grounds.

_Mattie!_

Matthew's eyes widened as he twisted around, "A-Alfred!?"The man near shouted, glancing around hectically for his brother. He saw no one around, Who had spoken? Was he finally gong mad, was that possible for him?

_Hehe! I love you Mattie you're the best older brother I could ask for!_

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut, "Stop! Please stop!" He demanded weakly, nearly loosing all composure he was able to keep up.

Dropping to his knees he cupped his hands over his eyes. He wept silently, why of all times would these damned memories return? He looked up at the black sky, allowing his salty,hot tears to mingle with the cold acid like rain. His hair plastered to the sides of his face and cheeks and eyes. Standing up he felt his body, which was numb and cold, move on its own. It seemed that his body was able to take him to that hell hole. Looking down at the grave marker his expression was like stone.

**Alfred F. Jones**

**Loved by all, A true earthen angel that now has embraced god's arms once again.**

They didn't place his birth nor death, how would they explain how old he was? Sighing softly he dropped to his knees and quietly took care of the grave. The flowers and flags that surrounded the place felt like punches to his gut. The Canadian frowned softly and looked at the grave.

"Idiotic... why...why didn't you listen to me you dumb ass! You would have been safe, But no you never listen to me!" He started talking to himself again. Fresh tears spilled down his face, His eyes closed again as he started to sob.

"Why didn't you wait damn-it! I'm your older brother for god's sake! I'm suppose to protect you!" He screamed hoarsely, no longer caring if anyone saw or heard him. His fist pounded the ground, splattering mud everywhere with each thrust and hit. Curling into a ball, the young Canadian hiccuped, shivering from the cold and from his grief.

_"Mattie!" A small blue eyed, blonde haired five year old cried out. He clutched his knee in pain while his eyes began to water up._

_"Alfred why are you crying?" A nine year old Matthew asked when he approached, addressing his five year old brother. The American looked up with watery blue eyes, as if the ocean was alive and spilling out of his eyes. _

_"S-Some meanie big kids c-called me fat and p-pushed me down at the park...I also gotten a cut on my knee from them.." He told, through sniffling and constant eye rubbing._

_The Canadian didn't like this, but he forced the growing frown away in order to tend to his brother's wound. After the wound was clean he smiled softly and cupped Alfred's chin to force the boy to look into his eyes. "There it's all fixed now." Smiling he ruffled the boy's hair, earning a giggle. Alfred stood up, hugging hi brother tightly around the neck catching the other by surprise," __Hehe! I love you Mattie you're the best older brother I could ask for!" He exclaimed happily, bringing small tears to the Canadian's eyes. Clutching him close he rested his head on top of his younger brother's head," I...I love you too Alfred."He replied softly, closing his eyes slowly._

___Pulling away he looked down at him,"Alfred you're special alright? Those boy's know that you are, so they tease you to feel better. You're not fat either and you should stay the way you are. Please promise to me that you will stay the hero forever okay?" He asked tilting his head slightly while pulling off a warm smile. _

___"Of course Big Brother!"_

___This brought a smile to the Canadian's face,"Just remember that I'll protect you no matter what." He spoke softly then blinked, noticing that he had fallen asleep._

___"Oh Alfie..."He cooed softly, picking him up and carrying him home._

___"I'll protect you Alfred...forever and always..."_

The storm slowly started to stop, causing the Canadian blinked, coming out of the flashback. How long had he been laying there? Sitting up he noticed that dawn would soon be breaking, had he fallen asleep and dreamed up the memory? Sighing he staggered to pull himself up, swaying from the effort, he coughed for a few seconds and shivered. Placing a cool hand against his forehead, he flinched and pulled it back as it almost felt like it burned.

"Damn...I have a bloody fever and I wasted my chances for the night...guess I'll have to come back till next night..." He muttered, breaking into the old habits he had under his father's rule. Sighing softly he rubbed his face and picked up the soaked bag and looked at it. Grimacing he slung it over his shoulder and trudged home.

Once he opened the door, hell broke loose, the smell of burning food filled his nostrils and the sounds of angry shouting filled his ears.

"It's your fault!"

"My fault! You let him get to be like this!"

"What are you talking about?! You practically told him to go!"

"So you blame it on me you bloody git!"

The sound of broken glass and plating sounded along with panting.

"I hate you! You killed our son and drove the other one away!"

Matthew tensed and looked down, allowing his hair to cover his eyes. That was how he normally dealt when his parents got into a screaming match. He gently eased his way upstairs to change his clothes and place the bag in it's hiding spot.

_"Mattie...mommy and daddy are fighting...I'm scared..."_

_He pressed the younger boy closer to his side, covering his mouth with his hand,"Shhh I know Alfie...just be quiet and close your eyes...t-they will stop soon..."He mumbled softly, glancing down at the boy. Nodding he did as his brother instructed, trying to remain brave in the eyes of his role model._

_"It's your fault you bloody frog!"_

_"I'm not the one who let them go!"_

_"Still you should of gone with them! They could of been kidnapped or worse!"_

_"Worse than Matthew getting a black eye, bloody lip and an array of bruises and cuts!?"_

_"He get's the fighting from you!"  
_

_Their parents bickered and argued all the time. Even over the silliest of things, all Matthew had done was beat those guys up for harassing his bother. Sure he had gotten hurt, but that didn't stop Francis from freaking out when he had gotten home. Arthur freaked out as well but only for the safety of his younger brother, and the rest was history._

_Closing his own eyes during the present fight he made his hair fall into his eyes. That was his curtain, nothing bad could get in and he could be left alone to himself. _

The sound of soft footsteps broke the fight up. Both parents looked up to be greeted by a silent Matthew, France stood and smiled with happiness and relief,"Oh my little Matthew~!" He cooed affectionately, wrapping his arms securely around the teen's shoulders. Pushing against the older man's chest he looked up at him,"I just went for a walk..."He mumbled softly not allowing his eyes to show. France snatched up his arm, startling the boy and pressed a hand to his forehead," Mon Dieu! you have a fever...off to bed with you for rest!" He tried to shoo the boy off with a wave of his hand.

Arthur watched him with a passive expression. It pained him for Matthew to hear them fighting when he was not emotionally stable to handle it. Chiding himself over and over he sighed softly and looked away. Matthew looked at him and blinked,"It's okay dad...I don't mind it if you two fight..." This surprised the Brit into opening his eyes to look at him,"I...Matthew..."He was speechless and his expression showed it. Forcing a small smile Matthew nodded slightly and went to the door,"I'm going to my room now..."He muttered and exited the tense atmosphere of the kitchen and trudged upstairs. Walking down the hallway his legs stopped. Blinking he noticed that his feet had stopped him outside HIS door.

The oak door had carvings and doodles, some not so appropriate. Pictures and the american flag adored what space was left. A sign was hung up with the words, in carefully placed cursive wrote," Alfred's room so keep out! ~Unless your Mattie."

_Rain pelted the rooftop relentlessly in a ping-pong continuum. Lightening and Thunder didn't seem to lessen the fear and power that the storm brought. Tossing and turning in cold sweat Alfred bolted out of bed. Panting with eyes wide he whimpered and looked out the window. Wind howled and scrapped the trees up to his window. Monsters would surly get in, the eight year old thought. Panicking, the boy scampered out of bed and dashed out the room. The closest room he could find was Matthew's, so he ran in quietly. As soon as he entered, lightening flashed, lighting up the entire room. That didn't scare him,it was the loud raging **BOOM!** that followed after. Gasping in terror he scrambled into the bed, clinging to the side of his older brother, waking him up in the process._

_"Alfred...what's wrong? it's the middle of the night?"The Canadian whined, rubbing his eyes and yawning. _

_"Big brother the monsters outside will get me and they have loud roars!" He explained wildly, Matthew cursed the wild imagination that his brother had. Sitting up he looked down at him," Alfred it's just a thunder-" Another loud boom cut him off, and allowed Alfred to latch tighter onto him. Trembling in fear, Matthew sighed and gave up,"Fine you can sleep with me...but only for tonight understood?"He said, looking downward. _

_"Y-Yeah." Was his reply as he settled back down onto the bed. Clinging to his side, Alfred relaxed and returned to sleep. Matthew smiled lovingly down at his brother, stroking his fine blonde hair," Sleep well Alfred..."_

Clutching the american flag cased pillow, Matthew closed his eyes. After coming out of the memory, the nation realized that while remembering his body went into the room and curled up on the bed. Matthew breathed in, noticing that his scent still clung to everything. Rubbing the oncoming tears he closed his eyes and snuggled the pillow close to his nose and chest. Seconds later and he had fallen fast asleep, when the phone rang.


End file.
